


This One's For You

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #bants, Anal, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, handjob, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: "could u write a fluffy/smutty fic basically dan and phil in berlin having lazy morning sex and a lot of fluff at the end <3 and please, phil tops"





	

“Phiw,” Dan mumbles into Phil’s chest, trying to hide his face away from the sun rays shining through their hotel room, “Turn the lights off.”

He receives a tired grunt in return, making Dan open one eye. The beams almost blind him and he audibly hisses at the pain. Phil lets out a soft laugh before opening his eyes as well. He was facing the other way, so the morning sun didn’t bother him as much as it did his boyfriend. He allows himself to smile as he takes in the sight in front of him. Dan’s hair was ruffled from the sleep, his tired eyes squinting as he tries to hide behind Phil’s broad shoulders before failing. The sun rays seemed to bring out golden specks in Dan’s eyes, reflecting harshly, yet softly at the same time.

“Can you stop staring at me and close the window a bit more, you prick?” Dan asks, annoyance laced in his tone, but Phil knew better than to take offence to that. He knows that Dan was grouchy - he always was in the morning - and even staring at him lovingly wouldn’t stop him from being cranky.

“I will if you kiss me,” Phil teases back, watching Dan’s face soften.

“Well, if you insist,” smile playing along Dan’s lips as he cranes his neck up slightly. Phil bends his head down slightly in response, connecting their lips lazily. They stay like that for a bit, tongues brushing against each other’s softly, no sense of urgency in their movements. Phil starts to feel hot and shifts slightly before attempting to deepen the kiss. Dan is the first one to pull away, his eyes half lidded.

“I’m still tired, so if you want to do something, you’re doing all of the work,” Dan manages to slur out and Phil can’t help but giggle. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just sort myself out while you go back to sleep? We don’t have to do anything if you’re too tired, love,” Phil smiles and Dan nods, seeming to pondering his answer.

“No,” Dan lays onto his back and gestures for Phil to hover on top of him. He wraps his arms around Dan’s neck and pulls Phil close so that they were mere inches away from each other before whispering, “I want you.”

Phil closes his eyes and lets out a breath that he didn’t think he knew he was holding.

“Fuck, I will if that’s what you want,” Phil’s voice goes deep and Dan almost whimpers, nodding once more to assure Phil that was what he wanted.

Their lips meet again, not quite as lazy as before, but enough for them to just enjoy each other. Phil grinds his hips down, feeling Dan’s half-hard cock against his own. Little gasps escape from both of their mouths, Phil’s fingers tangling themselves in Dan’s hair. Dan lets out a whimper and bucks his hips up and Phil moves down, kissing along Dan’s jawline.

“You’re so beautiful, Dan,” Phil whispers against Dan’s neck, sucking softly before scratching his teeth lightly against the skin. Dan’s eyes squeeze tight as he focuses on Phil’s mouth and the fact that there was definitely going to be a mark he would need to hide later. He smiles at the thought of Phil leaving love bites all over him and he wishes that he could stay like this forever.

Those feelings dissolve for now as Dan feels himself start to get more desperate. He starts rutting his hips a little faster and Phil takes the hint. He reaches over to get the lube laying on their bedside table from the night before. Phil recalls last night being pretty rough, so he wanted to take everything slow and perfect. He sighs at the noises Dan is letting out before settling between Dan’s legs. He takes the waistband of Dan’s boxers and pulls them down, throwing them haphazardly across the room. Dan giggles as Phil does so and melts back into pleasure as Phil starts to stroke him.

“I love you,” Dan whimpers, feeling precum slide down his length, Phil’s hand lazily moving up and down. Phil strokes Dan for a while, twisting on the upstroke and rubbing his thumb lightly across the slit. Dan finds himself squirming and Phil couldn’t look away.

“I love you, too,” Phil replies, eyes focusing on the way Dan would arch his back slightly before coming back down, his chest heaving as he tries to control the pleasure.

“If, fuck, if you don’t stop now, I’m definitely going to come,” Dan stutters out, slightly disappointed when Phil removes his hand. He grabs the forgotten lube from beside him and opens the cap, pouring a liberal amount onto his hand. He rubs his fingers to warm the lube up and Dan flips over onto his stomach, hands gripping the sheets, his arse pushing towards Phil.

“You ready?” Phil asks, circling Dan’s hole. He hears a soft “yes” in return before sliding his finger slowly. Dan didn’t need as much stretching as they had sex the night before, but Phil wanted to make sure to not hurt Dan.

“Another one,” Dan moans, feeling the tip of Phil’s finger just only brush his prostate. He groans as Phil adds another finger, stretching him open slowly, but surely. Phil’s finger curls against Dan’s spot and Dan throws his head back, cock twitching beneath him. He was tempted to grind down onto the mattress, but before he knew it, Phil’s fingers pull out and the lube was being opened again.

Phil coats his cock with lube and plants a kiss to Dan’s backside. His hands roam Dan’s body, feeling how soft his boyfriend’s skin was. He traces over every freckle, every beauty mark, every “imperfection” as Dan called them, and he feels Dan shiver under his touch. He’s broken from his thoughts as he feels Dan push back on him, moving his hips in small circles to show how needy he was for Phil. Phil lines himself up with Dan’s hole before pushing in slowly and carefully. He’s treating Dan like glass and whispering to Dan how beautiful he is, and Dan finds himself relaxing beneath Phil. Phil leans over Dan, continuing to kiss his neck, his thrusts slow and lazy, revelling in the feeling of just _Dan._ They stay like that for a while, low grunts, quiet gasps, and the sound of their hips meeting fill the room.

“You feel so good, baby,” Phil praises, lacing his fingers with Dan’s, their bodies rocking together. Dan’s head hangs low, moving along with Phil’s thrusts. They start to get progressively faster and Dan lets out a proper moan to let Phil know he was close. Phil lets go of one of Dan’s hand and makes his way to Dan’s leaking cock. He strokes in rhythm to his thrusts and soon enough, Dan chokes out his last warning.

“Phil!” Dan shouts before his body stills, paralysed with pure ecstasy, releasing onto the hotel bedsheets. Phil soon follows, riding out his orgasm after he releases into Dan. After Phil pulls out, Dan flips back over, Phil collapsing on top of him.

“Phil, I love you, but I can’t breathe,” Dan laughs tiredly, idly trying to push Phil off of him. Phil pushes himself up and their eyes meet, gaze soft and full of love. They both lean in and they’re kissing again, relaxing as their lips move against each other.

“We should probably take a shower,” Phil says after he pulls away.

“Noooo, more sleep,” Dan replies, pulling the covers over his head. Phil rolls his eyes, but follows Dan under the covers.   
  
“We’re going to regret this, you know,” Phil teases, but Dan’s eyes are already closed and he was already drifting off. Phil sighs as he wasn’t planning on falling back asleep. He watches Dan for a bit, noticing his breathing start to get even. He kisses Dan’s forehead, watching as Dan’s lips twitch up in a subtle smile.

“Love you, Dan.”

There was silence before a tired, “Love you, too, Phil.”


End file.
